


Operation Stalia

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this tumblr prompt: "Friendzoned malia? Everyone in the pack tries to help so she and stiles end up together."</p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Stalia

Kira nudged Scott and nodded over to Malia who was laughing at something Stiles said. He watched her as she stopped laughing and her face settled with a smile at her best friend.

They all knew something was there, but for some reason, it was never acted on.

“Do you see the way she looks at him?” Lydia whispered.

He did.                      

“I don’t understand why they aren’t together, they’re practically dating already,” he whispered back.

And it was true. They spent all of their time together, never showed much interest in dating anyone and had no boundaries around each other.

“Why do you guys care?” Liam asked quietly.

“Because-“

“What are you guys whispering about?” Stiles asked from the end of the picnic table.

“We were thinking about pairing off and walking around for a bit,” Lydia offered easily.

“That’s a great idea!” He said, turning to Malia. “Where do you want to go first?”

“He picked her. What a surprise,” Isaac muttered.

The others laughed.

“What?” Malia asked.

Apparently neither of them had heard.

“Nothing,” Isaac said innocently.

Since there was an uneven number of them, Isaac decided to go with Malia and Stiles.

* * *

 

 _‘Why is that their first instinct?’_ Isaac thought as he watched Stiles and Malia feed each other their cotton candy. Stiles had gotten purple, Malia had gotten blue and Isaac had gotten pink, but unlike them, he wasn’t going to place cotton candy in their mouths so they could try some of his. Instead, he offered his stick so they could get it themselves.

He rolled his eyes as Malia offered another piece to Stiles.

_‘If they’re this obnoxious as friends, how bad will it be when they finally get together?’_

After a playing at a few more booths, Stiles got a text from Scott that announced it was time to leave the festival.

They spotted Scott, Kira, Liam and Lydia over by the entrance.

“Buy a rose for your pretty girlfriend?” Asked an old woman with a basket full of roses.

“Uh, she, she’s not my girlfriend. No, “Stiles said, letting go of Malia’s hand.

Isaac saw the flash of hurt in Malia’s eyes. “I’ll take one,” he said, digging in his pocket for his wallet.

The lady handed him a rose and he handed her a dollar bill.

“For you,” he said, handing Malia one with a charming smile.

She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He smiled back and was glad to see the hurt had left her eyes.

_‘Man she is stuck on that idiot.’_

* * *

 

The next day, Isaac told his friends what had happened the day before at the carnival, hoping they’d know how to help Malia become more than just Stiles’ friend.

“I think it’s time for Operation Get Stiles and Malia Together,” Scott said.

“That’s a terrible name,” Isaac remarked.

Scott just looked at him.

“I’m just saying Operation Stalia is a much better name,” Isaac said. “It’s a perfect blend of their names.”

“Fine, it’s time for Operation Stalia,” Scott said.

Isaac gave him a thumbs up, and they all went to work on how to get their friends together.

* * *

 

Their first step in Operation Stalia was to shake the idea that neither of them were going anywhere.

After a bunch of debating, it was decided Isaac and Erica would be the ones to make them jealous.

“I guess that means I get Malia, huh?” Isaac said.

“Well, you could try for Stiles, but I don’t think you’re his type,” Erica replied with an amused smile.

“I don’t know, have you seen the way he looks at me?”

Erica laughed. “Come on, let’s do this.”

Isaac nodded and followed her over to where Malia and Stiles were sitting. They were taking turns trying to throw Goldfish into each other’s mouths.

Erica sat on Stiles lap, catching him off guard.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Uh, hi,” he said.

“Want to come with me to get lunch?” Erica asked, wrapping her arms around Stiles neck.

His eyes flicked to Malia who was laughing at something Isaac said, then back to Erica. “Sure,” he said.

Erica smiled and got off his lap, offering him her hand.

He took it and she led him away.

Isaac laid on the charm thick, feeling pretty good with himself when Malia reacted as he hoped. He waited until Stiles and Erica were making their way back before he made his move.

“Malia, there’s something I need to ask you,” he said, looking down shyly.

“What is it?”

“I, uh, I was wondering if maybe, you’d like to…go on a date with me?”

Malia stared at him in a shock for a second, then her face softened and she grabbed his hand. “Isaac.”

He could tell by her tone she was about to reject him, but that was all a part of the plan. She turned him down bluntly, but weirdly gentle.

Stiles plopped down next to Malia as Isaac slinked away.

“What’s with him?” Stiles asked.

Malia shrugged. “He just wanted some advice. I guess he didn’t like what I had to say.”

“Huh, well something strange just happened to me,” he said.

“What?”

“Erica…asked me out.”

Malia tensed. “Really?”

He nodded, with a proud smile.

“What did you say?” She felt like she was about to get the wind knocked out of her.

“I said, yes.”

Yup. There it goes like after a sucker punch.

“That’s great,” she said, sounding strained to even her own ears.

Stiles beamed. “I can’t believe I have date with Erica Reyes.”

 _‘Me neither.’_ Malia thought as sadness filled her.

 

 

* * *

 

“He said yes! What am I supposed to do?” Erica exclaimed.

“I thought you’d be psyched to date your Batman,” Isaac said.

Erica smacked his arm. “I’m over that and you know it!”

“Relax, I have a new plan,” Scott said.

* * *

 

Malia sat on Stiles’ bed, watching as he got ready for his date while trying to shove down her jealousy and heartache.

“Do I look okay?” He asked, presenting himself.

He wore a dark grey dress shirt that tucked into to his black jeans that were long enough to cover the top of his converse, but not long enough that he stepped on his pant legs.

“You look great,” she said quietly.

He looked at her for a moment. “Are you okay? You sound kinda down.”

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” Malia lied.

“I told you not to click on the next episode when it’s 2AM,” he said.

“But everything just seems like such a good idea at 2AM.”

He laughed. “Fair enough.”

Malia smiled at him. She really liked the sound of his laugh.

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why I have to dress up,” Malia said as she slid on the red blouse Lydia had lent her.

Lydia didn’t answer as she texted somebody.

“It’s just dinner with you guys,” She pointed out, hoping Lydia would explain.

“And we all wanted to dress up,” Lydia finally offered.

Malia looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit, she looked nice. The red top contrasted nicely with the short black skirt and the matching red heels.

Lydia walked up beside her and handed her one of her favorite shades of red lipstick.

* * *

 

“Scott?” Malia called as she walked into the house.

“Malia?”

She walked towards the dining room where she heard the voice. She found Stiles sitting at the table that looked like it was set for two.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?”

“I’m waiting for Erica,” he said.

“Is this where you’re having your date?” Malia asked, taking in the candles and the scent of food.

He looked a little embarrassed as he answered. “Yeah. I wanted it to be somewhere familiar and Scott said I could use his place. What are you doing here?”

“We came to get Scott and Isaac so we could all go out to dinner,” she said.

“They left about ten minutes ago,” Stiles said, looking as confused as Malia felt.

Malia’s phone started ringing. “It’s Scott,” she announced before answering it. “Where are you?”

“Put me on speaker,” he said.

Malia did as instructed and moved so she stood next to Stiles. “You’re on speaker. Where are you?”

“We’re at Red’s,” Erica said.

“Erica? Aren’t you supposed to, y’know be on a date with me?” Stiles asked.

“I’m not really into dating guys with a torch for someone else,” She answered.

“What? I-I don’t- there are no torches!”

“Oh, really, then why did you stare at Malia so long when I asked you out?”

Malia looked at him, feeling a twinge of hope spike through her.

Stiles looked flustered and he didn’t know what to say.

“That’s what I thought,” Erica said smugly.

“So, you were just gonna stand me up?”

“That was a part of the plan,” Scott answered for her.

“What plan?” Malia asked.

“The plan to get you two morons together,” Isaac chimed in.

Malia looked at Stiles who seemed pretty content not to look at her.

“And what makes you think we even want to be together?” Stiles prodded.

Malia felt dread start to build in her core.

“Why else would Malia turn me down?” Isaac said.

“Maybe because you’re not as charming as you think you are?” Malia provided.

“He asked you out?” Stiles asked, finally looking at her.

She looked away. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She shrugged. “It didn’t matter.”

“Ouch.” Isaac said.

Malia hung up the phone.

“But we tell each other everything,” Stiles said.

“Not everything,” she muttered, walking away.

Stiles stood up and ran so he could get in her way. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I beg to differ.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Whatever it is you’re hiding from me,” He said in a tone that she knew meant he wasn’t going to let go.

She looked down at the floor, feeling tears starting to well in her eyes. “I don’t…I don’t…I can’t…”

Stiles grabbed her hand. “Hey, it’s okay,” he lifted her chin so she met his eyes,” You don’t have to tell me,” he said quietly, gently caressing her face and stroking his thumb on her cheek.

It struck her then that she should just say it. It was time and even if he rejected her, he still needed to know how she felt.

“I love you,” she told him.

“I love you too. You’re my best friend.”

She shook her head. “I mean, I’m _in l_ ove with you,” she clarified.

His eyes widened. “You are?”

Malia nodded, not sure she’d be able to speak coherently.

His hands dropped from her completely and she closed her eyes tight, bracing for rejection.

Instead, she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into a bone crushing hug.

“You’re not mad?” She asked as she hugged him back.

He laughed, but it sounded off.

She felt him kiss the top of her head. “Mad? I’m ecstatic! I just found out my best friend is in love with me too!”

She pushed away from him so she could look at him. “You love me?”

He smiled. “Always have.”

She smacked his shoulder. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think you’d ever love _me_ back. Why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

“Because I never thought _you’d_ love me back.”

He laughed. “We’re quite the pair, huh?”

Malia laughed too. “We sure are.”

Stiles smiled at her and she smiled back.

He grabbed her hand. “So, uh, Scott and Isaac made dinner and it’d be a shame to let it all go to waste. Especially since we both dressed up.”

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Malia asked, still smiling.

“It sure is.”

And that was how Malia and Stiles finally got their act together and went on a date.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving my Stalia and


End file.
